


Hours

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [47]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Blossoming, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Time brings change.





	Hours

.

He's always split the days into manageable blocks, hours to get through until the day when he won't have to _get through_ anymore. One day at a time, each a black X on his calendar, survival and escape his goal. Always, but these days a whiff of smoke unmoors him, footprints by the back fence murmuring in a low voice only he can hear: _No more lines, no more boxes. You don't get to hide anymore._ Hours run together, stopped by jagged peaks: hands, sex, seeing and being seen. 

His photos keep getting better. He doesn't count the hours anymore.

.


End file.
